Heaven and Hell
by DangerOokami
Summary: Heaven and Hell two diffrent world, but for Iyasu and Murasaki its there every day life. What happens when these two colide?pairing Kog/OC Sessh/Oc Inu/Kag Mir/San Rated M at some parts!We will tell you when!Srry if we misspell words!
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

**Ok! Me and my friend wrote this! Enjoy! **

The lords from all around the continent and the guest entered the ball room. A young girl walked in her attire black traveling kimono with some normal black sandals and her hair loose her wrist had a black thread rapped around it had a peace of black tread leading to a silver ring with a black gem placed in the middle, on the other side of the room another young girl was walked in assisted by a lord. Her attire assisted of a fine silk white and blue kimono with white sandals her hair was a bun with hair coming out in the back, two chopsticks going through the elegant bun making and 'X', she wore a blue thread that rapped around her wrist and had a string of blue died gold leading from the bracelet to her gold ring which had a round pink gem in placed in the middle.

The girl in a blue and whit kimono looked at the black haired girl for a moment and saw the black haired girl in the black kimono in a corner with a bored expression, she walked up to her. "Why hello there, why are you here all alone?" the white haired girl in the blue and white kimono asked, her green eyes looking at the young girl. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers…"the black haired girl answered, her golden eyes looking back at the young girl. The white haired girl pouted, "Fine so I won't be a stranger, I'm the future lady of the north! My name is Iyasu! Don't forget it!" The young lady yelled enthusiastically, a bid toothy grin revealing her fangs that were still baby teeth. The black haired demon smirked, "Well, I'm the future lady of the east, my name is Murasuki. So that means one day we will encounter each other in a fight." Iyasu's eyes widened and she made a small gasp.

"But fighting can shatter my kimonos'! And also fighting is mean…" Iyasu pouted as she spoke, Murasuki looked at her with a bored expression with a weird look on her face, 'She is supposed to be the next lady? How will she survive not being pampered 24/7 when she is traveling from castle to castle…' Murasuki thought, shaking her head. "So, lets go out into the gardens! I love the flowers here! They are divine!" Iyasu yelled, her green eyes shining with excitement, she grabbed Murasuki's hand scaring her like hell and dragged her to the gardens. 'This is going to be a loooong night.' Murasuki thought as she sighed watching her new found friend running from flower to flower, trying her best not to ruin her kimono.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Sesshy, are we there yet… my legs hurt!" a young woman with white hair and a beautiful silk black kimono with a imprint of sakura pedals flowing in the breeze her hair down and a black choker with a bow and a sakura placed in the middle of the bow, a black braclet covering her wrist a black tainted piece of gold leading to a ring with a pink round gem placed in the middle, whined to a dark ice lord. "Iyasu, stop complaining! Lord Sesshomaru has no time for your stupidness!" a little green imp named Jaken yelled at Iyasu, Rin a young human girl next to Jaken wearing a orange and white kimono pouted at the green imp. "Master Jaken don't be mean to Lady Iyasu!" Rin scolded him, Jaken huffed and folded his ugly green arms.

"Thank you Rin," Iyasu thanked she turned to Jaken her eyes filled with fire, "At least someone isn't a mean butt! Jaken!" Iyasu grabbed hold of the imps color and threw him across the clearing into a tree; the imp squealed then ran behind a smirking Sesshomaru. Iyasu folded her arms across her chest and sat down, not caring if she got permission, on Ah-Uhn (spelling?)

Sesshomaru let out a small smirk grace his features and kept on walking .

A black haired young woman walked through the forest a bored expression on her face, she wore a black and red traveling kimono with normal black sandals, she was wearing a red choker with a bow on the side, she wore a red braclet that had a red thread leading to a ring on her finger a black gem placed in the middle. She kept walking her golden eyes looking everwhere, she sniffed the hair, 'What is that smell?' she thought.

Iyasu sniffed the air a confused look crossed her face, "Sesshy do you smell that?" Iyasu asked turning toward the lord he turned a cold expression still graced his face he nodded, "Don't call me that again… Since you care so much about the stench of a wolf why don't you go check it out… I have no intrest in a lowlife creature such as that wolf." Sesshoaru satated he turned back around and kept walking, Iyasu rolled her eyes and got off Ah-Uhn (spelling?). "Fine SESSHOMARU! Ill go see by myself!" Iyasu yelled as she went towards the strange yet familiar scent.

Iyasu walked into the clearing to find a young demoness staring off into the distance ' I cant believe that, stupid wolf hasent sensed me yet.' Iyasu thought walking toward the young demoness with a pink and black fan in her hand. With a swift movement the fan opened and she yelled, "Dance of flowers!" she yelled at that moment she moved her fan and all the dead flowers caught on fire and lifted to the air and ran towards the wolf demoness. When the smoke left the demoness was gone and Iyasu's eyes widened. A clawed hand grabed her wrist and twisted it putting towards her back, "That was a pretty powerful move for such a young pup… I'm ashamed to finding you have not grown stronger than I thought you would Iyasu…" the wolf demoness whispered in her ear.

"How do you now my name!" Iyasu yelled she then moved her leg causing the demoness to fall to the ground, Iyasu put her foot on her stomach and growled low in warning to the wolf, the demoness smirked and opened her eyes Iyasu gasped then smiled a toothy grin and glomped her, "Murasaki!" Iyasu yelled, Murasaki growled low in warning as Iyasu did earlier, 'Looks like nothing has changed, exept she doesn't mind getting her kimono dirty..' Murasaki thought when she felt Iyasu get off her yelling, "I almost forgot I'm wearing silk!" Murasaki rolled her eyes and a small smile graced her lips, "Looks like I spoke to soon… Any way Iyasu I wasn't that impressed by your fighting…" Murasaki told her old friend, Iyasu growled loudly and took out her sword pointing it at her then attempted to cut her arm off Murasaki jumped out of the way with a frown a small cut on her arm bleeding slightly "You could have cut my arm off you bitch!" Murasaki yelled Iyasu smirked evily, "Well no one makes fun of me and lives… you are just lucky you're my friend… or you head would have been chopped right off!" Iyasu said holding her sword back in its sheeth (spelling, or grammer we don't now!) Murasaki smirked.

"Can you travel with me!" Iyasu yelled out of the blue Murasaki said with a weird expression, "Bipolar much…" Iyasu blushed, "Hehe well, you see… Seshomaru is sooooo fucking boring! Jaken is a bitch! Ah-Uhn doesn't talk! And the only one I like is Rin and she is too young to do anything I like!" Iyasu yelled a puppy-dog face on, Murasaki rolled her eyes, "Fine… But your telling the ice lord.. and if he says no that is up to you" Murasaki answered. Iyasu squealed forgetting about both there sensitive ears like she did when she was a mere pup.

They headed towards Sesshomarus' scent, they found him still walking, "Sesshomaru!" Iyasu yelled she was infront of the demon in seconds Murasaki walked over with a bored expression. "What is it Iyasu…" Seshomaru asked with a sigh, she played with her thumbs nervously, "Can Murasaki travel with us…" Iyasu asked her green eyes showing she was scared out of her wits. "No." Sesshomaru said coldly, Iyasu frowned her eyes had fire in them, "Fine! Then I'll travel with Murasuki!" Iyasu yelled and began to walk away, Sesshomaru stared at Murasuki she shrugged and began to follow the angered Iyasu. "Fine, but I will find you in 3 months…" Seshomaru said loud enough for the to hear.

Iyasu calmed down after a while and they were walking around, the sun was setting so they stopped to set camp. After camp was set and the fire was going they sat down waiting for there fish to finish cooking. "So why did you start traveling with lord Sesshomaru?" Murasuki asked, knowing the young demoness loved her home. "I left after my father died, he was the lord of the north, and my mother re-mated with a brutal horrible man. My mother hated me and eventually she began to treat me like a slave. Until one day she kicked me out of the castle… then Sesshomaru found me and took me in." Iyasu answered sadness in her eyes.

-_Flashback-_

"_You stupid ignorant girl! Get out of my castle! You are hear by declared banished from the castle and the city around it!" a woman that looked much like Iyasu yelled. "But mother who will look after me, im only 358 years old!" Iyasu yelled with sadness in her eyes. "Why have you bin so cruel after father died" Iyasu said her hair covering her eyes but you could still feel the sadness in her soul. "Don't contradict me girl now go! The demoness said angrily! "Yes mother" Iyasu said then started to run as fast as she could._

_3 days latter:_

"_I have been walking for days now" said Iyasu. Off in the distance Iyasu herd the sound of an imp talking. 'Maybe he could help me' Iyasu thought as her eyes filled with happiness for the first time since her father had died._

"_Lord Sesshomaru, said the green imp, do you smell that?" "Yes Jocken" said the ice lord. "And I think I know who she is" said Lord Sesshmaru his eyes widen. When Iyasu finally caught up with Sesshomaru the lord faced her and said, "Are you Iyasu?" "Yes yes I am, and do you happen to be lord Sesshmaru?" said Iyasu her eyes widening? "Yes" said the lord. "So your Lord Shimo's daughter." Lord Sesshmaru said his eyes full of sadness remembering his old friend who was now dead. "Yes" Iyasu said the same expression that was on Sesshmaru was now on her. "Well then come with me" said Sesshmaru with a tiny smile on his face. "Thank you Lord Sesshmaru" Iyasu smiled back but her smile was bigger._

"So what's your story?" said Iyasu in a curious tone. Murasaki's eyes clouded with the events that happened that day. "Lets just say I had to do what I had to do."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"And what exactly do you mean by that" Iyasu said looking at Murasaki. "None of you concern... It's for me to know and for you to find out.. got it" Murasaki said ,venom in her voice, not looking her friend in the eyes. "Ok then Murasaki, but just remember one day I WILL find out!" said Iyasu in a playful tone. "Hey Murasaki what are you doing?" yelled Iyasu her eyes filled with bewilderment. "What does it look like I'm doing, I'm going up in the tree to rest!" yelled Murasaki in a scornful voce. "Do you want me to bring you a fish?" said Iyasu in a kind voce. "Im not hungry!" said Murasaki rudely. 'Is she mad at me because I wanted to know about her life, she's such a bitch.. well technaclly not because she isn't a dog... but what ever she is such an ass!' Iyasu said to herself. "Fine, but im going to leave you a piece of fish next to the fire for if you change your mind." said Iyasu coldly. "Good night Murasaki" Murasaki didn't say anything. Iyasu rested her head on her sleeve and quickly started falling asleep. Once Murasaki saw that Iyasu was in deep sleep she grabbed the cooked fish that was next to the fire took it up back to the tree where she was and ate it. "Good night Iyasu" said Murasaki in a hushed whisper. Iyasu opened one of her eyes slightly and smiled.

Murasaki opened her eyes to see that Iyasu was rubbing her eyes it would seem that she was waking up as well. "So it appears that you did eat the fish I left you" said Iyasu with a smile on her face. "Yeah well I didn't want to starve to death" Murasaki said in a playful voce. "Do you smell that" said Iyasu in a serious voce. "Ummmm no….. said Murasaki" her eyes filled with boredness. "Well I do so follow me" said Iyasu. The two girls headed towards the east. "Now I smell it" said Murasaki her eyes widened slightly then returned to normal. "Yea it's a rat demon." said Iyasu her eyes locked in the direction of the horrible scent. Iyasu pulled out her fan and with a swift movement of her hand she yelled "Dance of flowers" Murasaki took out her sword and with the 2 attacks combined the demon was easily defied. Suddenly black shards flue in the air one of the shards landed in Murasakis hand and the other landed in Iyasus hand. Imminently when it touched the young demonness's hands the shards turned pink. "I know what this is these are sacred jewel shards" said Murasaki in amazment (spelling). "Let's put them on our necks to make us stronger." suggested Iyasu. "Yea" said Muraski she was still amazed by there discovery, she put the shard on the back of her neck and placed her chocker there to cover it as did Iyasu.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr" both of the girls herd Iyasu's stomach grumbled. "Err…. I guess I'm hungry." said Iyasu blushing. "You can say that again" said Murasaki in an amused tone. "Yea I guess im hungry too though" Murasaki said looking at her stomach. "Ok then I'll go catch some fish in the river that's right on the other side of camp, Murasaki you go collect some fire wood." said Iyasu her eyes still had the fire from the battle."Ok" said Murasaki and after that both girls ran oppiste directions to complete ther tasks.

Murasaki had more than enough fire wood when a white haired half demon approached her he was with a mortal raven haired girl, a brown haired demon slayer, a short haired monk, a cat demon, and a fiery haired kitsune. "Inuyasha!" said the human girl "Her jewel shard is pure" "Oh is it, well we'll still have to take it from her." said the half demon in a evil voce. " I wont let the likes of you get your hand on MY jewel shard!" yelled Murasaki her eyes filled with fire. ' Well the only good thing about this repulsive smelling half demon, Inuyasha, is that I have some worthy apponint to fight with!' thought Murasaki. "Well bring it on" said Inuyasa his eyes too now filled with fire.

On the other side of the camp Iyasu was caching some fish when she notice a familiar smell. "Inuyasha!" Iyasu yelled her eyes filled with happiness. Seconds later she heard "Windscar!" she heard Inuyasha yell. "OH NO", said Iyasu her eyes filled with shock "Murasaki!" Iyasu ran as fast as she could too see Inuyasha using the wind scar on Murasaki. Iyasu was just in time she stud in front of Mrasaki pulled out her sword Koibito and deflected the wind scar. Iyasu lookes back at her friend and says "Are you ok?" the yound inu demoness said worry in her eyes "I can take care of myself." said Murasaki with a cold expression in her eyes. Iyasu rolled her eyes ran to Inuyasha glomped him and yelled "Cousin!" "What the….. Iy…a…su? Inuyasha said his eyes changed from anger to happiness. "Yup that's me!" said Iyasu with a big toothy grin. 'So her cousin is Inuyasha….?' said Murasaki to herself. "Well sorry to brake up the family reunion but we have to get going." said Murasaki her eyes full of mischief. "NO, I haven't seen Inuyasha in a LONG time so WE are going to travel with them for a while." said Iyasu coldly. "If that's all right with you and your friends' cousin?" said Iyasu using her puppy dog eyes on Inyasu and his friends. "Yea of course!" said the human girl. "Im Kagome, the demon slayer is Sango, The monk is Miroku, the cat demon is Kirara, and the young kitsune is Shippo."

Iyasu smiled brightly and waved, as she got off her cousin. Murasaki just waved and sighed at the idea of traveling with so many people, "Well, if you didn't know I'm Iyasu! And that girl over there is Murasaki... she is gloomy and well, mean most of the time but you get used to it!" Iyasu yelled making Murasaki wince as her ears pounded. "So just give us your jewel shards and we won't have to take them fro-" Inuyasha started but was silenced by the glare Murasaki gave him, "I am NOT giving up the shards! You stinky mutt! They. Are. MINE!" Murasaki yelled, she grabed her sword and aimed it at his neck a low growl emiting from her throat. Inuyasha huffed and glared at the wolf demoness, "I am not a mutt! You sinky wolf!" Inuyasha yelled grabing the hilt of the tetsaiga. Murasaki growled, "I'd rather be a wolf than a mutt any day! If you think your so tough then use you stupid girly sword and we'll see who is better!" Murasaki yelled, Iyasu sighed and grabbed her fan as it oppened she glared at both of them in annoyance, "You have three seconds to let go of your swords! 1," Iyasu began Murasaki rolled her eyes but still held her sword Inuyasha put his sword back in and sighed with a 'fine', "Good."

Murasaki sniffed the air and instantly turned with a growl, "Ugh looks like the family reunion continues..." she said as she seethed her sword everyone eyed her with confusion. When a wolf demon with long black hair in a ponnytail was next to Kagome holding her hands, "Kagome, I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier Naraku has been a handful." he said Kagome sweatdropped, "Hey Koga..." Inuyasha was fuming fire in his eyes he was grabbing his sword ready to take it out. "Koga, you have fallen for a human wench... how pathetic. Your better off with the girlly girl Ayame." Murasaki teased smirking at Koga. Kagomae fummed and yelled a 'Hey' before Koga turned around and frowned at the demoness. "Great... the devil has arrived. And don't call my woman a wench!" Koga fummed growling at the smirking demoness.

Everyone eyed the two with confused looks, "Ugh. You havn't changed a bit!Exept you look skinier... times hard at the mountain... Oh and by the way, you shouldn't insult your own flesh and blood... your father would be dissipointed (spelling?) in you..." Murasaki teased once more as soon as she mentioned his father his eyes clouded with anger and sorrow. "Your the one to talk!" Koga yelled about to say somthing else when Murasaki's eyes clouded with a unknown emotion and he stopped talking regret covered his face. "sorry." he whispered, everyone looked at the two in confusion once more. 'They're family?' Iyasu thought.

"Um... I'm gonna go to the river..." Murasaki said suddenly she walked away hiding the tears that shed from her eyes. Everyone loooked at eachother puzzled, Koga rubbed the back of his head then walked began to run away and yelled, "Say bye to Murasaki for me! Bye my dear Kagome!"

Murasaki arrived at the river wiping her tears away she sat down on a rock near the river and got lost in thought as memmories washed over her.

_Flashback_

_"Lady Murasaki, where are you going?" a man in guard uniform asked a young girl who was about to exit the gates of a castle, "I was going to join the others at the river, to play, I'm bored.. there is no one to play with in the castle." Murasaki said her child voice making her sound inocent and angelic. "No, you are to remain in the castle. Your father's orders, we don't need you getting hurt or being ambushed.. or even lost." the guard said with a stern look on his features. Murasaki frowned and nodded slightly before returning to the castle walls._

_End of flashback_

Murasaki sighed, it felt peaceful at the river the only sound was the water the birds and rustling of the bushed... wait what? Murasaki looked up her eyes flashed the usual golden was red a dark black slit of a pupil in the middle three small lines on each side of the slit. 'What? Why did my eye change?' Murasaki thought she blinked a few times then it was gone. She sighed, and grabbed the hilt of her sword and sniffed the air and sighed, "Come out Iyasu... I can smell you... but nice try hiding your aura... next time don't move as much and maybe you would be able to sneek up on me..." Murasaki giggled as she said this. Iyasu came out with a 'shit' and a pout. Murasaki rolled her eyes, 'I hope she didn't see my eye...' she thought as she looked at the pouting inu (dog).


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Murasaki….?, said Iyasu her eyes full of swore, "what's wrong?" "Nothing" said Murasaki coldly. "Fine, I wont make you say anything you don't want to say but can you please snap out of it; I've never seen you like this and it breaking my heart." said Iyasu looking down at her friend on the ground. "Ok, but lets get something to eat I'm still starving," said Murasaki in a more enthusiastic tone. Iyasus eyes brightened again.

"Thanks again Kagome for this yummy food" said Iyasu with her mouth full;"its bin ages since I ate such good food!" "No problem" said Kagome her eyes filled with happiness to see that everyone was finally getting along. "So, Inuyasha how are you and that Kikyo person?" asked Iyasu in a curious voce not knowing the trouble she just got her cousin into.

Kagome looked furiously at Inuyasha at yelled, "SIT!", and huffed away, steam coming from her ears as she mumbled something under her voice angrily as Inuyasha struggled to get out of his crater. "Aren't you going after her you mutt!" yelled Koga angrily as Inuyasha finally sat up. "No it wasn't my fault it was Iyasu who said it!" said Inuyasha rubbing his head still in pain. "Your right." said Iyasu sadly, "I should go after her." Iyasu stood up and headed in the direction that Kagome went.

"Kagome….?" said Iyasu her eyes sadden. "Yea" said Kagome in a voce that made Iyasus eyes more sadden. "Im sorry for whatever I said, I really am, if there anything I can—."Iyasu started saying but stopped as Kagome headed her way. "Its not your fault," said Kagome, "I overreacted." "Yea but still I hate seeing you sad and so does Inuyasha." said Iyasu her voce starting to cheer up. "Well I guess we should start heading back." said Kagome her face full of happiness but her eyes gave away the sadness she felt.

"Hey Kagome can I talk to you for a minute." said Iyasu her hair covering her eyes. "Yea, what's wrong?" said Kagome in a concerned voice. "Well I kinda need someone to talk to about these kind of things since Murasaki isn't the kind of demon that would talk to you about being in love and things like that, well you see Kagome I'm engaged with the lord of the south named Itachi." Said Iyasu her eyes filled with sadness. "Do you love him?" said Kagome her eyes that where filled with sadness where now filled with curiosity. "Well yea but just recently he said that I was not a strong demon and that I would never beat him at a real fight because I was cupped up in a castle most of my life and I sewer after he said that I never wanted to see his face ever again. I told him that I hated him and I never wanted to see him ever again. Do you thing I did the right thing?" said Iyasu looking down at her feet. "Well he did say some really rude things to you." said Kagome putting her finger on her cheek. "So I shouldn't love him?" said Iyasu still looking down. "Only time can decide that." said Kagome looking sympathetically at Iyasu. Iyasu lifted her head and thanked her voice sweet and gental "Thanks Kagome its great to have someone to talk to about things like this." "No problem lets be heading back to the others" sang Kagome looking happier than ever.

"Hey everyone Kagome and Iyasu are back!" yelled Shippo excitedly. "Hi Shippo." Iyasu greeted looking down at the adorable little kitsune. "Murasaki isn't Shippo the cutest little thing in the world ohhhh and don't forget about Kirara!" yelled Iyasu petting Shippo and Kirara. "I guess they are kind of cute" said Murasaki petting Shippo on the head. "Just to let you two know when I grow up imma be the strongest kitsune there ever was!" yelled Shippo in a angrily voce. "Shippo they weren't trying to offend you they where complementing you." said Miroku stroking his hand on Murasaki's butt. Murasaki's eyes narrowed hit Miroku in the head, hard enough for Miroku to fall to the ground but not hard enough to break his anything then looked at Sango and growled "Hey demon slayer control that monk of yours before I snap his head off." "Ill be sure to do that." Sango stated her eyebrow twitching with annoyment hitting Miroku in the head with her Hirakotsu. Iyasu was giggling under her voice as Shippo was hiding behind her his face looked terrified and he weeped "Murasaki sure is scary." Iyasu smled "You can say that again" laughed Iyasu.

"Well its time for me to get going." said Koga in a loud yawn. "Yea you have never stayed with us more than twenty minutes." said Kagome her eyes full of bewilderment. "Its probably Murasaki, he hasten seen her for a long time so it's natural he would want to stay longer." said Miroku his eyes looking at Koga. "Koga stay for the night." said Murasaki looking at Koga her eyes full of happiness. "Well all right" said Koga returning Murasaki's expression. Murasaki laid down Koga next to her on the other side of Murasaki laid Iyasu and next to Iyasu laid Kagome and Shipo in Kagome's sleeping bag Sango and Miroku slept on Kirara and Inuyasha slept on next to the feet of Kagome and Iyasu. "Good night" said Iyasu in a hushed tone.

The next morning, Iyasu looked up sniffing the air. "Inuyasha can you smell that." said Iyasu in a concerned voce. "Yea," said Inuyasha angrily sniffing the air," it's Naraku." Iyasu stood from the spot she had been sitting and sniffed the air once more "Kagura is also with them." informed Iyasu. "Well what are we waiting for, lets get them." said Koga as he started to run to run toads Naraku's and Kagura's sent. 'I will avenge my comrades' death by killing Kagura and Naraku' said Koga to himself his eyes filled with rage, he knew he had to do.

"Well well well if it isn't Inuyasha and the gang." said Naraku then suddenly looked at Iyasu. "Yo" said Kagura. "Ohhhh it seems that Iyasu is here too," said Naraku still looking at Iyasu, "Iyasu you usually travel with Sesshomaru what are you doing with Inuyasha?" Kagura's eyes widen when she heard Sesshomarus name then quickly soften. "None of you business!" Iyasu spat, coldness filled her eyes. "And who might that demoness next to you be Iyasu, I have never seen her before. "I won't tell my name to the likes of you Naraku!" yelled Murasaki anger and rage swirled threw her eyes.

"Iyasu you Murasaki and Koga take on Kagura, Kagome Miroku Sango and I will take on Naraku." said Inuyasha looking strait at Iyasu. "Ok Inuyasha, come one Murasaki!" yelled Iyasu taking out her sword. With a swift movement of her hand Murasaki also took out her sword. Then out of now where Koga steps in and yells out "Goraishi!" Murasaki looked at Koga in surprise and yelled "Koga you have the goraishi?" 'How could this be' thought Murasaki in confusion. Koga lased up in the air and tried to hit Kagura but he mist. "Yes I have the goraishi and I won it fair and square." said Koga trying to hit Kagura again. "Iyasu!" , said Murasaki, "remember when we where in the forest and we came on that rat demon?" she readied her sword "Yea!" said Iyasu knowing that Murasaki was thinking the same thing she was thinking. They both gave each other an approving signal, Iyasu took out her fan and yelled "Dance of flowers" and with a swift movement Murasaki swooshed her sword both of them aiming for Kagura. A string of blood streamed down Kagura's arm. "YOU WENCHES!" yelled Kagura loudly. While Inuyasha was using wind scar on Naraku Koga tried hitting Kagura again with the goraishi this time he got her. "That's it you will die!" yelled Kagura here eyes filled with anger. "Dance of Dragon" yelled Kagura and aimed towards Koga. Koga was fast but Kagura's attack was faster and hit him in the heart. "NOOOOOOOOO KOGAAAAA!" , yelled Murasaki with sadness and anger in her voice she rushed to his now non-moving body she touched the wound staining her hand with blood tears slid down her cheek," this can't be happening!" She hugged his lifeless body in her arms crying everyone watched sadness in there eyes, Naraku looked at her lust in his eyes, but no one seemed to notice as he growled in satisfaction (Yuck! lol).


End file.
